movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: Prehistoric Blue
https://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-024-Prehistoric-Blue?id=61600 (Book opens) (up like magic) (We went in) (and arrived) Pat: Steve? Stan: Hello? (We came to the door) (and knocked on it) (Steve came in) (and arrived) Lupin II: Oh, There you are. Fat Albert; Finally, we've found you. Steve: Hi. I'm so glad to see you. Christopher Robin: There he is. At last. Tongueo: Steve, Meet my son, Luke. Rompo: He's come to join us for more spoof traveling. Shovel: Steve, Guys, Hurry up. Wallace: Oh heck. It's Shovel and Pail. (We go to see them) Pikachu: Pika! Eevee: Eevee. Jiggly: Jiggly! Gurgi: Tracks? Tracks. Gurgi remember. Saw Dino tracks. Toulouse: Where do they lead to? Marie: Don't know. Berlioz: We'd better follow them and see. Taran: You did? Gurgi: Today. Eilonwy: Really? Fflewddur: I don't see dinosaurs. They're extinct. Danny Danbul: Well, If I wasn't brought into the present, I'll be extinct too. Olie Polie Bear: Luckily, we got saved and transferred. (Blue came in) Ricky: Blue. You saw something too? Stacey: What was it? (Blue puts a pawprint) Hamtaro: Oh, so that's what she wants to do! Ricky: We can play Blue's Clues. Stacey: To figure out what Blue saw. Elvis: Remember, Her pawprints will be on the clues. Bijou: And what do we do with this pawprint? (Pawprint turns into a dinosaur) Tigger: Yikes! Pooh: It's being like a dinosaur) Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Danny Danbul: Roar! (It leaves) Olie Polie Bear: Yeow! Danny Danbul: Look at me, I'm Reptar. Olie Polie Bear: Yeah. You're him, alright. Leo: Now let's get the notebook and camera. Fester: Right away. (We came to Drawer) (to get our stuff) Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm a T-Rex. Give us our stuff or I'll eat you. (Babies laugh) (Ed and Eddy laugh) (PPGs laugh) (The Raccoons laugh) (Rusty and Buttons laugh) (Pooh and the gang laugh) (Woody laughs) (Dexter laughs) (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (the kittens laugh) (Charles and Mambo laugh) (Larry and Otto laugh) (Sis, Tagalong and Toby laugh) (Courage laughs) (Jiminy laugh) (The Tabby Sisters laugh) (Watterson Kids laugh) (Cuddles and Giggles laugh) (They calm down) (and stop) Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm just joking. Sandy: Yeah. Relax. (Drawer opens up) Andrew: Just what we need. Kirk: Let's get it started in here. Gregory: Right away. (We sing and dance) (to the song) (Blue jumps to the screen) (and is gone) (Song ends) (and stops) Lillian: Let's be like dinosaurs. Stephenie: Please do. (We go left) (to follow the tracks) Babs Beaver: Oh, Look. A clue. Sam the Lion: Oh, really? What can it be? Mat: Scales? Jinkies. Tally: What could they mean? Reader Rabbit: Don't know. Must be a dinosaur. Charlie Chipmunk: Seriously? Tallulah: Let's snapshot it and draw it. Okay? Tanya: Right away. (SNAPSHOT) Harry: Gotcha. (We draw it in) Amy Fourpaws: And that's our scales. Stinky: What did Blue see that has scales? Earl: That's for us to find out and see. Shovel: Guys, Hurry. Ed: Sounds like Shovel and Pail. Come on. Edd: Good grief. Eddy: Coming. Blossom: Something's gone bonkers. Bubbles: Or they must've saw a dinosaur. Buttercup: Or drawn a picture of it. Shovel: Guys, There's something behind that bush. Courage: I hope it's not fierce. When my name isn't Isaac Anderson. And it's not. Anderson: I hope it's not a dinosaur. Sheila: If it is, then gosh darn it, it's going to scare us out of our skin. Spyro: Look closely. There's a neck. Sparx: Ooh, I don't like the sound of it. (We remove the leaves) Judy: Oh. It's only a giraffe. Nick: It looks like Natane. Natane: Just like me. Gnorm: Yep. Sure is, pal. Shovel: Oh dear. There's something behind that tree. Kidney: Again? Dexter: Could be a dinosaur. Yakko: I hope not. Wakko: I see feet. Dot: That's not the beast's feet. Griff: Oooooh. I'm going to bunions on this dinosaur thing. Zoe: I hope he's not scary. (It was just a bird) Tennessee: Thank goodness. Chumley: Just a bird. Betty Barrett: A smart little fellow so she is. Ernest Jr.: Just like me. Johnny Bravo: Yeah. Whatever. Sparky: Nothing to worry about. Well? X-5: Settle down and remain calm. Shovel: Oh no. There's something behind that rock now. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. Rabbit: Oh my. Tigger: Yikes! Courage: I see spikes and a spiky tail. Max: I hope it's not scary. (A porcupine came out) Ruby: That's a porcupine. Ellie: Oh. Phew. Rocky J. Squirrel: Thank goodness for that. Derick: Just like me. Bullwinkle: You got that right. Shovel: Thought they were dinosaurs, But thanks for guessing what they are. Peter Rabbit: It's our pleasure. Flopsy: Let's keep looking now. Benjamin Rabbit: My pleasure. (We keep looking) (for more clues) Salt: Hey guys. Rodney: Hi guys. Tia: We're being dinosaurs. Kitty: Agreed. Hannah: We're hungry dinos. Nicky: In search of food and drinks to have. Pepper: Well, Here's lettuce and a can of chicken soup. Winter: If it tastes nice, we can try it. Danny Danbul: I'm a meat eater. Olie Polie Bear: I'm a water drinker. (Danny Danbul pretends eating the can of chicken soup) (Olie Polie Bear pretends drinking and slurping too) (They put it in the cupboard and close it) (and shut it tight) Cow: Hey, A clue on that weird shape. Chicken: That seems confusing. (SNAPSHOT) Robert: Now that's what I call taking photos. (They draw it in) Tanya: And that's the next clue. Darwin: Looks like some sort of lizard. Anais: And what will Blue see with the two clues we've got? Gumball: Just keep looking. Freddi: My pleasure. Luther: Listen. SPY Fox: And you'll hear it. Voice: Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime! Penny Monkey: It's the mail. Dr. Quack: We'll get it. Walter Wireless: With pleasure. (We dance and sing) (to the song) (Mailbox came in) (at least) Dexter: You're being like a dinosaur. Bernice: He sure is. Duckman: Nice horns. Ajax: Where'd they come from? Cornfed: Never mind. Slappy: Get on with it anyway. (We grab the letter) Skippy: Just what we've wanted. (We open it) (to see what's playing) (A museum) (of things) (We watch as it plays) (the film) (It ends) (and stops) Speckle: The bones were true. Reba: And not false. Toulouse: I'm still a good dino. (Meows and hisses) Berlioz: Yeah, you're a good one too. Marie: Let's keep looking. Buster Moon: Right away. (Blue ski dooed) Ash: Blue ski-dooed. Mike: Where? Where? Johnny: Look. Gunter: A Dino Background. Tigger: Dino background? What?! Piglet: WHAT?!? Dino?! Pooh: What?!! Prehistoric age? Rabbit: Oh my. Eeyore: See? https://drive.google.com/open?id=1P5v71xxVKFTTfu3BfcmzlFF88alQfx03 (they go to jump in) (Kessie shook her head 'No') (and refused) Priscilla: Oh, Come on, Cutey. (Kessie couldn't) Owen: Oh, come on, sweetie. Not that bad. (Kessie still refuse until) (suddenly) Owen: For an extra bucket of berries? (Kessie gasps) Priscilla: And extra milk bottles to be warmed up? (Kessie nods) Robbie: That's the spirit! (We ski dooed and Owen goofy yodel) Darnell: Look out! (SPLASH) Priscilla: Oops. Luna: Uh-oh. Reba: Owen? Robbie: Are you alright? (Kessie looks at her pop) Luna: Oh dear. (Owen looks at her firmly and SPLASH) Darnell: Uh-oh. Owen: No berries. (Kessie grins) Speckle: Oh brother. (We keep going) Darnell: Let's continue. Apatosaurus: Roar! (Tigger and Rabbit jumped) Bradley: Hi. Luna: Is he going to bite us? Guy: Don't do that again. Shesh. Reba: Okay? Speckle: Relax. Apatosaurus are leaf eaters. Darnell: See? Natane: Hey, You got a long neck like me. Reba: That's right. Blossom: That's true. But why? Bubbles: Because he's a dinosaur, who loves to eat leafs. Apatosaurus: That's right. I use it to reach higher trees. Buttercup: Yes. Of course. Courage: Hmm... Danny (CCD): I wonder how they do it. Sawyer: With their necks. Pudge: To reach for food. Cranston: It's been nice meeting you. Woolie: It's time we'd find more clues. Fat Albert: Hey, Hey, Hey, Look at that nest over there. Crash Bandicoot: Ha-ha! Aku Aku: There's eggs in it) Coco Bandicoot: What can those be? (One hatches) Rabbit: Oh my! Piglet: What's that? Tigger: Someone I believe. Rikochet: A dinosaur. Buena Girl: A small one. Flea: Better not harm the baby. Bill Cosby: Just as long as he's friendly. Baby Dino: Mama. Mama. Tito: He speaks. Russell Cosby: Shh. Quiet. We don't harm you. Mario: Yeah. We're friendly. Stegosaurus: My baby. My baby. Luigi: Oh. Hi. Yoshi: Oh-ho! Yoshi think Luigi being friendly to a dinosaur. Stegosaurus: Well, I'm a Stegosaurus and this is my baby. Birdo: Wow. Derick; Hey, You're like me. I have spikes too like you. Mrs. Tiggly Winkle: As do I. (We hear a roar) Bradley: Oooooooh. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. Courage: What was that? Tillie: That wasn't a lion, was it? Stegosaurus: That sounds like an Allosaurus. Frances: Oh my. (We hide) (for cover) (It appears as the Stegosaurus defends it) T.W.: Oh my. Judy: What's it doing? Nick: And what's happening? Kidney: She's defending it. Katrina: Trying to be friendly. Rocky: Oh, It left away frighten. Andrina: Oh dear. Pickle: Fancy that. Well, See you again. Gull: Okay. (We keep looking) (for clues) Archaeopteryx: Hello. Merl: Hi. Dexter: What are you? Mikey Simon: Explain what you are. Archaeopteryx: I'm an Archaeopteryx. Lily: Oh wow. Ernest Jr.: Hey, You're a bird like me. But with hands. Skippy Rabbit: Correct. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, You can climb trees like us squirrels. Sandy: Exactly. Slappy: I see that. Skippy: Same here. Archaeopteryx: Well, See ya. Speckle: See you. Luna: Let's find the last clue. Wallace: Yes. (We look around and see tracks) Master Shake: Where do they lead? Meatwad: Oh look. A pawprint that changes colors. Frylock: Oh boy. Alvin: Colors must be our third clue. So what? Ian: That's right. Ryan: The camera and notebook please. Tyler: Got it. (SNAPSHOT) Einstein: Gotcha. (We draw it in) Stanz: And that's the colors. Ren: That's all 3. Stimpy: We've got all three clues. Johnny Bravo: Let's go to the thinking chair. Courage: Right away. (We ski dooed back to where we were) (and sat in our chair) (We think) (for a moment) Edd: Scales, This shape and colors. Eddy: Now what would those mean? Ed: I am a lizard. Oink, Oink, Oink. Bubbles: How are you doing that? Blossom: It's a lizard. But what type of lizard? Buttercup: A changing color lizard. Bradley: Chameleon. Maggie Lee: A chameleon? Ben: Yes! That's it! Jack: It's a chameleon! Oinky: It has scales, It has the same shape and can change colors! Mr. Blue Jay: That's right! Kittens: We have figured out Blue's Clues! Johnny Bravo: Do the monkey with me! Come on! (We do it) (and dance) Yin: Blue, Where's the chameleon? Yang: Any sign of it? (We go left where Blue knows where it is) Bunnie: I can't wait to see the chameleon! Fluffy Bun: Could be camouflaged. Sonic: I wonder what might happen. Chameleon: Hi there. Tails: Oh, it's him. Cream: I see. You're the same color as the table. Knuckles: Correct. Dan Danger: You can change color. Debbie: At any type. Ruthie: Were you once a dinosaur? Yoko: In the prehistoric ages? Chameleon: My great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather live in that time. Jakamoka: Your great grandpa? Yoko: Oh. Toto: I see. Shovel: Hey, It got scales and change colors. But not a dinosaur. Jakamoka: That's right. Dexter: Remember we helped them to know what the animals are? Toto: Correct. (Bird appears) (in the sky) Pat: Hey, Remember Archaeopteryx that we met in the prehistoric land? Stan: Yep. Just like The Land Before Time. Bird: It was my great-great-great-great-great cousin. Leo: My my. Elvis: What a crowd. Rusty: Time for our photo. (SNAPSHOT) Fester: Perfect. Tia: It's been fun today. Kitty: Yeah. Since we've got more members with us on more spoof traveling. (We sing and dance) (to the song) Hannah: What a time. Hello Kitty: Yeah. Very fun. (Credits plays) Dear Daniel: That's right. (Scene closes) (and shuts down) (Booker and Derick Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues